


The Super and The Luthor

by Kassebaum



Series: Supercorp role play sessions [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum
Summary: Supergirl and Lena live out one of their fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the role playing scenes briefly mentioned in one of my other fics, 40,000 feet.
> 
> I was promised a soul in return for this, so I have decided I will accept all souls in the form of payment.
> 
> I'm about on Tumblr under the same name

Lena Luthor was sitting in her office going over the latest plans on her quest to take over National City. Her mind control device was nearly complete and with a flip of a switch she would become the most powerful woman in National City, even more powerful than Supergirl. 

Lena heard a whoosh from behind her, which signalled the arrival of a certain blonde haired caped crusader. 

'Lena Luthor...' the blonde intruder drawled, 'I should have known it was you behind this.'

Lena had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. 

'Supergirl' Lena acknowledged, slowly spinning in her chair to face the superhero. 

Supergirl stood in front of her, a vision of righteousness, her hands on her waist, chest puffed out, with her soft curls framing her face. 

'You're too late' Lena said triumphantly, tilting her head back in defiance. 'The Myriad network is already in place and come this time tomorrow the whole of National City will fall at my feet.'

'Not if I can help it.' Supergirl stated with a proud grin. 

Lena laughed coldly and stood up, moving to tidy up the paperwork on her desk in an attempt to hide the gleam in her eyes from Kara. She was having a harder time than she had anticipated staying in character. 

'And what exactly do you plan on doing?' Lena sneered once she had composed herself enough to face Kara once again.

Supergirl moved towards Lena, invading her personal space. She placed her hands either side of Lena, palms down on the desk. The move trapped Lena between her desk and the superhero. 

'If you're detained, you can't push the button to activate Myriad. Agent Danvers only needs a little longer to disable the network' Kara whispered in her ear, moving her thigh to gently push against Lena’s centre, the Luthor biting her lip at the contact.

Lena shivered at the display of power from the Super, she couldn't move from her position, not that she was complaining; she loved the feel of Kara pressed up against her. 

'Detain me? You want to lock me up in a cell at the DEO?' Lena questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

'Oh no, I'm going to deal with you personally' Kara growled at Lena and reached behind her back to unclip the handcuffs she had attached to the belt of her suit before flying over. 

Lena bit her lip to suppress a moan. She had been hoping Kara would bring the handcuffs.

Kara nearly let out a giggle when she saw Lena’s reaction to the handcuffs; it was something they had discussed, but Kara had left Lena in the dark over which restraints she was going to bring before heading over to L.Corp that evening.

‘And what exactly do you think you’ll be doing with those Supergirl?’ Lena questioned and raised an eyebrow.

Kara simply smirked in response and spun Lena around, pulling her right arm behind her back and snapped one end of the handcuffs closed around it. Kara growled as Lena pretended to struggle against her before grabbing Lena’s other wrist to secure the handcuffs in place.

‘You’ve been a bad girl Lena’ Kara purred in Lena’s ear before nipping on it.

Lena didn’t even try to hold back a moan and pushed back against Kara.

‘You need to be punished…’ Kara continued, relieved that Lena couldn’t see the giant grin on her face; it was all so cheesy and Kara loved it.

‘What are you going to do Supergirl, spank me?’ Lena sneered, trying to give the impression of regaining the upper hand; something she was finding difficult with her hands cuffed behind her back; her cheeks tinged pink with lust and Kara pressed up against her.

‘For a start’ Kara responded as she straightened up. She pushed Lena down so that she was bent over her own desk, taking a brief moment to appreciate the curves of Lena’s arse through her dress.

Kara ran a hand over Lena’s arse in a few circles before bringing her hand down to catch the bottom of her dress in her fingers. She yanked the dress up and over Lena’s hips, exposing the red lace panties underneath.

‘Red Lace, Ms. Luthor?’ Kara questioned with a smirk on her face, ‘anyone would think you were hoping I would pay you a visit today…’

Lena chuckled from her position, still face down on her desk. After all, the whole evening had been pre-planned after Lena had told Kara about her fantasy of being at the mercy of Supergirl and the idea had just snowballed. The chuckle quickly turned to a moan as Kara rubbed her palm over Lena’s lace clad behind.

‘Rao… _Lena…_ ’ Kara breathed out, momentarily forgetting the part she was playing, ‘you have no idea how amazing you look like this.’

Lena bit her lip to suppress a moan and pushed her hips back, trying to find any part of Kara’s hand to grind against.

‘I don’t think so Ms. Luthor’ Kara chuckled and stepped back.

Lena whimpered as Kara removed her hand and squirmed on the desk, she couldn’t believe how turned on she was. Kara had barely touched her and she was ready to beg; beg Kara to touch her, to brush her fingers against her clit, to use her fingers to tease her; to fuck her, until her body quivered and trembled, until she was completely spent.

‘Don’t think I’ve forgotten why I’m here Lena’ Kara chastised, ‘you’ve been a naughty girl…’ Kara took a breath, trying not to giggle, ‘…and you need to pay the price.’

With her final statement Kara brought her hand down onto Lena’s backside. Lena let out a loud moan at the contact, her hips bucking off her desk.

Kara marvelled as the milky white cheek turned slightly pink. She brought her hand down again, but on the other cheek this time, smiling as flesh again tinged pink.

Kara landed a few more blows across Lena’s arse, watching as Lena’s hips bucked each time, hearing each time Lena’s breath hitched in her throat or she emitted a small moan, watching as a damp patch appeared on her red panties.

‘Someone seems to be enjoying this…’ the words dripped from Kara’s lips as she let her palm push against Lena’s centre.

Lena could only hum in response, arching her back and pushing her hips back to try and find any kind of friction; her clit was throbbing, she was growing desperate for some kind of release.

Kara slipped her fingers under the lace material and gently stroked Lena’s clit. ‘Is this what you want Ms. Luthor?’ she whispered, bending down so that she was level with Lena’s ear. She nibbled and sucked on the lobe in front of her, before releasing it and running her tongue over the shell of Lena’s ear.

‘Oh fuck… Yes’ Lena murmured, barely audible.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that’ Kara grinned, teasing her girlfriend; her super hearing having picked up _exactly_ what Lena said. ‘You’re going to have to repeat yourself’ Kara continued while slowly entering Lena with one finger, the digit easily sliding in.

‘Please’ Lena gasped out, rocking her hips, her hands still cuffed behind her back restricting her movement. ‘Oh God… Kara…’ she moaned out when a second finger was added.

The moan quickly turned into a whimper as Kara quickly removed both of her fingers.

‘It’s Supergirl to you’ Kara snapped, trying her best to stay in character, but finding it difficult given how delicious her girlfriend looked bent over her own desk, her arse cheeks tinged pink and her panties soaked in her own arousal.

‘I don’t think it’s fair that you get to come before me, after all, you are the one currently handcuffed and being detained…’ Kara reasoned with a smirk on her face, before sucking her fingers clean.

Before Lena could reply, Kara pulled her back up to a standing position, turned her around, and placed both of her hands on the scooped neckline of Lena’s dress. She looked into Lena’s eyes, the question evident as she curled her fingers round the material. The nod from Lena being all the confirmation she needed before pulling and ripping the black dress off Lena, leaving her in just her heels, panties and bra, which Kara was delighted to see was made of the same red lace material.

Lena gasped at the display of strength; she would never get used to the power her girlfriend wielded. Her usually shy and somewhat clumsy girlfriend had so much raw power at her disposal, but was so loving and gentle with her. It had taken a few weeks for Kara to be comfortable with the idea of wielding some of that power over Lena.

‘That was my favourite dress!’ Lena yelled out, a twinkle in her eye.

‘It looks better on the floor’ Kara shrugged, trying to retain her aloof persona.

Kara tilted her head as though trying to decide what to do next; she spotted the chair to Lena’s desk slightly off to one side and pulled it over. She slid off the shorts she normally wore under her Supergirl suit, glad that she had decided to forgo her usual tights, and sat in the chair.

While retaining eye contact with Lena, Kara slowly spread her legs and bit her lip; a move she had subconsciously picked up from Lena.

Lena just stared at her.

Kara raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at the floor in front of her.

‘A Luthor does not kneel’ Lena spat, raising her chin in defiance.

‘Oh I think a Luthor on her knees in front of a Super is exactly where you belong…’ Kara chuckled, ‘and you will if you want any hope of me letting you come tonight…’

Kara swore she saw Lena roll her eyes and resisted the urge to giggle, the smile she saw grace Lena’s lips told her that Lena was still enjoying the game they were playing.

As gracefully as she could in her heels with her hands cuffed behind her back, Lena sunk to her knees on the floor in front of Kara.

Kara scooted forwards so that she was on the edge of the chair and lifted her skirt, revealing her arousal soaked folds.

Lena leaned in and ran her tongue through Kara’s arousal, humming in appreciation at the taste; a taste she couldn’t describe, a taste that was so _Kara_ , before bringing her tongue to circle Kara’s clit.

Kara’s head fell back against the top of the chair as she threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair, pulling her closer. ‘Oh Rao… Lena… that’s it… right there’ she urged, amazed at how close she already was, amazed at the effect spanking Lena had had on her.

Lena continued to flick her tongue over Kara’s clit, occasionally using her teeth to gently bite down, before soothing the hardened nub with long strokes of her tongue. She could feel that Kara was getting close; her bucking hips, the tugs on her hair and the moan, oh the moans that were being emitted.

Lena went to bring two of her fingers to Kara’s opening, but the bite of metal on her wrist quickly reminded her of the position she was in. Instead she flattened out her tongue and used it to slowly fuck her girlfriend; her nose bumping and brushing up against Kara’s clit.

Kara began to thrash her hips in more erratic patterns, the hand tangled in Lena’s hair pulling her as close as humanly possible.

‘Fuck… Lena’ she panted out, ‘Oh Rao, that’s it!’ she cried out, coming hard with Lena’s tongue still inside her.

Lena nipped at the flesh at the top of Kara’s thighs, smirking when the superhero jolted and pulled her head away. She looked up at Kara and slowly and deliberately licked her lips.

Kara growled and surged forwards, picking Lena up from the floor, flipping her around and bending her back into the exact same position she had previously been. She brought her hands to the cuffs restraining Lena and unclicked them before gently rubbing her thumb over each wrist.

Lena turned her head in surprise at Kara releasing her from the cuffs.

‘You may want to find something to hold on to Ms. Luthor’ Kara winked in response.

Lena moaned in response and nodded, bringing her arms in front of her to grip onto the front of the desk.

Kara brought her hands to Lena’s panties and toyed with the idea of ripping them off. While Lena had joked about the dress being one of her favourites, Kara knew that this particular underwear set _was_ a favourite; of hers as well as Lena’s. She decided not to risk the wrath of the CEO and instead opted to roll them down Lena’s legs, settling at her ankles.

Kara leaned down to bite into the flesh of Lena’s behind, before soothing the bite mark with her tongue. She slapped the other cheek with the palm of her hand, enjoyed the moan that reverberated through Lena’s body.

She lowered her hand down the Lena’s soaked folds; her arousal now coating the top of her thighs and swiftly entered her with two fingers.

‘Holy shit…’ Lena panted out as Kara’s fingers pumped in and out of her. She hadn’t been kidding when she had told Lena to hold on.

Kara curled her fingers and stroked against the spot she knew would have Lena screaming.

Lena’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of her desk, repeating the mantra of ‘fuck… Kara… fuck’ again and again.

‘Wrong name Ms. Luthor’ Kara grinned, just about staying in character and her girlfriend came apart beneath her, writhing and bucking on her own desk.

‘Oh fuck! Supergirl!’ Lena cried, just about registering what Kara had said.

Kara grinned at the name; she loved it when Lena called her Supergirl during sex.

‘Please Supergirl, I’m so close’ Lena begged, her hips pushing back against Kara, trying the get the Kryptonian to push deeper, harder into her.

Kara continued to pump her fingers in and out of Lena and used her other hand to place one final slap of Lena’s pink arse. She then used the same hand to reach under Lena to rub against her clit. At the curl of her fingers, Lena screamed out her name, coming hard against Kara’s hand.

Kara stilled her hand and gently removed it from her twitching girlfriend before scooping her up in her arms.

Lena whimpered at the feeling of loss when Kara removed her fingers, but soon found herself enveloped in her girlfriend’s arms, being carried bridal style to the sofa in her office.

Kara sat down with Lena on her lap holding her close. She took each wrist and kissed the slightly red marks from the handcuffs before gently stroking Lena’s hair.

‘I hope you’ve learned your lesson Ms. Luthor’ she chuckled.

‘I’m not sure Supergirl; you may have to detain me again…’ Lena responded coyly.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
